High density die to die connections in a semiconductor package are difficult to manufacture. In order to manufacture a semiconductor package with high density die to die connections, many technical hurdles have to be overcome to create fine line/spacing (L/S). Generally, conventional manufacturing techniques require the generation of an extra layer in the semiconductor package or an interposer to make the high density die to die connections. This extra layer or use of an interposer increases the difficulty and cost of manufacturing over a conventional semiconductor package and results in a package with a large profile not ideally suited for some applications.